Penny
by ronfanforever
Summary: Sister fic. Penny Curtis hasn't been quite the same since her parents died, she doesn't talk to her old friends much and doesn't go out alot. She's starting to become the girl she once was, which one of the gang will help her out?
1. Penny

I had stolen Ponyboy's red bouncing ball. He'd been looking for it for days and I had just realized I had stolen it, on accident of course. What I had stolen was his sweater, the ball had been in the pocket. He didn't even miss his sweater but he'd been looking for his stupid ball for days. I jogged up the porch steps and went inside our house, screen door slamming behind me. I was just about to holler for Ponyboy when I noticed Steve sitting on our couch.

"Ain't you s'pposed to be at work?" he shook his head and I noticed a bottle of whiskey in his fist. I remembered that Darry and Soda still working and that Ponyboy was at track. It was that the house was so quiet, it was weirder that Steve was sitting on our couch drinking at barely four o'clock in the afternoon.

Steve was just staring at the wall so I went and ditched my bag in my room, put on a pair of Soda's old blue jeans, grabbed a Pepsi from the kitchen, flicked on the television for some noise, and sat down beside him. Steve's a grumpy guy and I didn't much feel like pissing him off, but I'm not one for beating around the bush, so I said, "What are we mopin' about

Steve didn't answer, just glared at me and continued to sip his whiskey. I got fed up and said, "You just look rather pathetic is all."

I knew I was pushing the subject but I wanted some answers.

"I feel pathetic." That was not the answer I was expecting.

"Why's that?" I asked. He stared at the television so long I began to wonder whether or not he'd even heard me.

Then, after I thought that he wasn't going to answer, he said, "Me and Evie ain't going together no more."

I wasn't expecting that answer either. Him and Evie had been going together for a real long time, longer then even Soda and Sandy had been. I could tell by the set of his jaw that he wasn't going to tell me anymore then that right then. So I just said, "Well I'd be drinkin' too then," and when Steve absentmindedly handed me the bottle I took a sip.

I had only just turned fifteen but I had never been much for drinking then again I had never had a chance to try drinking. All my brothers have loads of friends, even Darry who never goes out, had lots of friends in school. Ponyboy's real quiet, but still has lots of friends. I'm quiet but only cause I ain't got noone to talk to. I had never had tons of friends like my brothers did, I had a small group of friends that I could talk to in class and the halls at school, but most of them were middle class and I rarely saw them outside of school. Sometimes we'd leave school grounds to go for lunch or see a movie on the weekend, but the only times that I went to their houses was if they were having a birthday party or something. When my parents died they understood that it was very difficult for me and that I needed some time to be with family. I stopped talking to them in class and always made up some excuse why I couldn't eat lunch with them or go see the new Paul Newman movie. I guess I felt bad, because when I was just talking with friends at school I forgot that I was supposed to be sad, I'd have fun and then wonder how I could just forget and have fun when my parents were dead. How could I pretend just go on with life like normal when I was never going to see my Momma and Daddy again. When I realized that I can't stop living because they're not I couldn't find the courage to talk to my olf friends again. I had avoided and ignored them for months and couldn't bring myself to fix what I had broken.

So when Steve passed me the bottle I thought hy_ not? I don't have any friends to drink with, I'm fifteen, I have to try it sometime. _My first sip wasn't at all what I thought it'd be like. Dad had always sneeked me some watered down wine at Christmas and other big holidays and I always found it almost sweet. I don't know if I thought that the whiskey would taste the same but it sure didn't. I had taken a big sip and almost gagged at the taste. It burnt when I swallowed and a big shiver went through my body afterward, any other time Steve would have made fun of me.

I'd never planned on getting drunk, no sane person plans on getting drunk in their living room when their brothers are going to be home in just a few hours. I guess that after seeing Two-bit drink a half a case of beer and barely stumble on his way out the door I figured it would take more then half a dozen or so sips to get me drunk. Boy was I wrong, all of a sudden I was giggling like mad and stumbling on my way to the bathroom. Then I was sitting on the couch again with Steve, still drinking, the room starting to spin, and asking him what had happened with him and Evie. I had to talk loudly 'cause everything sounded so fuzzy. I know now that there is a big difference between drinking beer and drinking whiskey.

Steve started talking, slurring his words as he started in on his story of him and Evie heading over to the Dingo.

"So then we're 'bout half way there," he slurs, "and she looks at me and she goes, 'I can't do this no more Steve,' and so I says, 'You wanna go some place else?' and she says, 'No Steve, I meant this, us,'. 'Well what 'bout us?' I asks her. And she says she don't love me like she used to no more,'" he said. I noticed then that his eyes were red and puffy, I figured it was just the alcohol. I didn't know what to say, I was already sitting real close to him so I put my arm across his shoulders and practically sat in his lap.

"I'm sorry Stevie," I said, not having a clue what else to say. Steve's looked at me then, really looked at me for the first time since I came in the door.

"Lordy Penny, Darry's gonna kill me," he said, then Darry walked in the door with Sodapop and looked around at me sitting all over Steve, who looked about ready to pass out, my giggling and blood shot eyes, and then the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting between us. He started hollerin' so loud I thought my head was gonna explode, he hollered until Sodapop helped me stumble to my room and was still hollerin' when my head hit the pillow and I fell fast asleep.

**Edited version. Nothing has changed that will drastically change the plot of the story, I just went back and fixed some grammer and punctuation mistakes, and slightly change some of Penny's explanations, because I wanted to make everything more believable. I would appreciate any criticism and opinions to make the story better. If I have any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes still feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to fix it.**


	2. Consequences

I woke up wondering why my room was spinning. It was dark out and my clock told me it was almost ten o'clock. When I remembered what had happened I stumbled to my feet and realized that I was going to puke. I knew that my brothers would be in the living room, which I had to walk through to get to the bathroom, I opened my door and went straight to the bathroom without looking at them. As soon as I reached the toilet I emptied what little lunch I had eaten from my stomach.

When I was finished I brushed my teeth and tried to think of something I could do so that I wouldn't have to leave the bathroom and face Darry. I looked at the door and saw Darry standing in the doorway that I realized I'd left open. His arms were crossed across his broad chest and he looked really angry. He could make me nervous sometimes but I could never truly be afraid of Darry, he would always be my big brother that once carried me every I needed to go for the week that I had chicken pocks and was too sick to walk myself, even though he ended up getting them from me. I offered to carry him around but he wouldn't let me try to lift him up, that was when he was fourteen.

"Come sit down," he said gruffly. He led me to the table instead of the couch. I stumbled a little on the way, I was still a little dizzy, and my head was smarting. The dining room is basically the an extension of the living room, there's no doors disconnecting it from the living room where I knew the guys would be listening in.

Darry sat with his back to the kitchen, I sat across from him with my back to the boys in the living room. I hadn't looked in there so I wasn't sure who was there.

I tried looking all innocent-like but it was pointless and Darry's expression didn't change, so I put my arms on the table and looked at my fingernails instead.

"How exactly did you plan on not getting caught? You knew that me and Sodapop would be coming home soon," Darry said, all calm-like. I couldn't believe he wasn't hollerin', but then I figured that would come later.

I shrugged, "I didn't _plan_ on getting drunk."

He I could practically hear him roll his eyes, "Well what the hell did you think you was doin' drinking anyhow?" he continued. I had looked up at him when I heard him cuss, Darry doesn't cuss much. I could tell that I was in a lot of trouble by his clenched jaw and fisted hands.

I shrugged again and he started hollerin'.

"C'mon Penny! Ain't you going to answer me? I come home to find my baby sister practically passed out drunk and you ain't even gonna tell me why? Not to mention that it was only six thirty and on a school night none the less! Don't you got anything to say to me?"

"I donno Darry. I-I didn't even think I drank enough to get drunk and then, well, then I was drunk. I was only gonna have a sip," I shrugged again, cause I had nothing else to do. I hadn't been looking at Darry when I was talking and I didn't look at him then either.

Darry sighed impatiently, "How can you not know why?"

"I donno. I just…don't." It sounded stupid even to me but I didn't know why I did it. A bottle of whiskey was offered to me so I drank some, that's it. I didn't have a because. I wasn't going to say that to Darry though, I didn't want to get Steve into any more trouble, I figured that Darry'd probably skin him anyways.

Darry sighed again. "You're grounded until further notice. Come home right after school everyday. No watching television, no going out."

"Okay," I didn't point out that I always came home after school and never went out anyways. At least now nobody will be trying to get me out of the house every weekend. I got up and shuffled back to my room, not bothering to get something to eat, my mouth still tasted gross. I was lying on my bed with my pillow shoved over my head, trying to keep everything from spinning around, when I heard the door open. I knew it wasn't Darry because the footfalls weren't heavy enough. I peeked out of my pillow to see Ponyboy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Pone," I said, moving over and patting the empty place beside me on the bed. He walked over, leaving the door open, and laid down on his side, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"I don't know really...why not?," I knew Ponyboy would either understand, or at least not start hollerin' at me about that being nonsense like Darry would have if I had've told him that. "First time for everything, I just wish now that the room would stop spinning."

"Ain't you supposed to be hung-over the _day after_ you drink?" He gave me a little smile, "what was Steve doing drinkin' anyhow?"

"I don't think I should go around tellin' everyone that. I'm sure you'll find out from Sodapop tomorrow. Where's Steve at now?"

"Passed out of the sofa, Two-bit's here too. Johnny left when you woke up."

I nodded, thinking that Johnny probably wanted to leave before the hollerin' started. "It's getting' pretty cold out these nights, make sure he knows to come on over when he gets cold."

"Yeah, I been tellin' him," Ponyboy's eyes were shut and his head was on the pillow now.

"Good," was the last thing I remember saying before I dropped off to sleep again.

**Edited version. Feedback, good or criticism is all welcome and hoped for!**


	3. Going Out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Outsiders.**

It had been four days since I had been grounded when Friday came around. I had come home right after school every day, went right into my room and did my homework, or stared at some blank paper or a text book. I didn't watch the television and didn't ask to go out. The only time that I left my room was when I had to use the bathroom or when we were eating.

The last bell of the day had just rung and I was putting all my books away in my locker, because I didn't have any homework for the weekend. I usually rode the bus that dropped students off by the lot, and then I'd walk home, it wasn't very far at all so Darry didn't mind me walking alone. Ponyboy usually rode home with Two-bit, or sometimes Steve. As I was walking to the parking lot I saw Steve and he waved me over.

"You want a ride home Penny?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," I was surprised. I'd grown up with Steve just the same as my brothers had, when we were younger I would tag along with him and Sodapop all the time, but then they went to high school and were introduced to girls who weren't the sister kind. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a whole conversation with Steve.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," he said, awkwardly.

"I'm grounded."

"Yeah," he said, "sorry about that," he said it gruffly, like he had to say it but didn't really like it.

"Not your fault," I said. We were just driving through town and taking the turns at dangerous speeds, I didn't mind though

"I shouldn't have given you the liquor though," he said. I realized then that that was what the ride was about, Steve Randle felt guilty about giving me alcohol and getting me grounded.

"You were drunk. And it's not like you forced it down my throat, I could have said no."

"Why didn't you?"

I was looking out the window but could tell that he was watching me. I just shrugged.

"You going to the drag races tonight?" he asked me.

"Grounded," I said again. I used to love going to drag races but never wanted to ask my friends to go, them being middle class and all, I didn't think the boys would like be tagging along with them once Soda and Steve started dating seriously, so I stopped going awhile before Mom and Dad died. Soda never seemed to mind but I don't think that he'd tell me even if he did, so I didn't go.

"Maybe Darry'll let you come," he said. I couldn't figure out why though, maybe he was afraid he'd be a third wheel if Soda's new girl went.

I shrugged again and got out of the car, we had arrived at my house. "You coming?" I asked when he didn't getting out of the car.

"Nah, I gotta get to work. Tell Soda that I'll be over at about six-thirty."

"Okay, thanks for the ride."

"No problem," he must have been feeling pretty guilty to drive me home when he wasn't even headed that way, the house is a five minute drive past the DX when you're coming from the school, but guilt is just so unlike Steve.

I watched him drive off then went into the house, screen door slamming behind me. To tell the truth when I was a kid I had a crush on Steve. But when I was eleven I'd also gone through a faze where I thought that I was in love with Two-bit. Darry had teased me mercilessly when he had realized I was following Two-bit around like a puppy.

I was sitting in my room reading when I started thinking about actually going to the races. Well, I was considering asking Darry if I could go, it was the first time that I had thought about going out since Mom and Dad died.

It was six o'clock when Darry got home and we sat down for dinner. "Sodapop, Steve asked me to tell you that he'd be here to go to the drag races at six-thirty," I remembered.

"Okay," he said. "When'd you talk to Steve?"

"He drove me home from school," I responded.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Just asked me if I wanted a ride," I said. Then I asked all casual-like, "Hey Darry? Are you going to the races tonight?"

"I donno," he looked at me. "Probably not, I gotta work in the morning. Why?"

"W-well I was just wonderin' if I could head on over there for a bit," I said, looking at my food. I tended to start stuttering when I was nervous, flustered, lying or trying to get away with something.

"You want to go to the races?" Soda asked, all skeptical-like. "I didn't even think you knew there was gonna be races tonight."

I shrugged,"I didn't, but then Steve asked me if I was goin' and I thought maybe it'd be fun."

"Steve asked you to go to the races with him?" Soda asked, confused.

"No, he just asked if I was going. Could I go?"

Darry thought for a second then said, "Yeah, I guess so. But I want you back by eleven-thirty sharp, since you're supposed to be grounded. And no drinking, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. But I doubt anyone's gonna want to drive me back that early."

"Drive you back where?" Two-bit asked, him and Steve coming in and slamming the door, despite Pony's plea not too. Two-bit grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and helped himself to some lasagna.

"Darry said I could go to the races tonight but that I have to be home by eleven thirty," I explained. "Are you going Ponyboy?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You should, than I'll have someone to talk to. Johnny'll probably be coming too."

"Alright, I guess," he looked to Darry, who nodded.

"I could drive you back up," Steve offered.

"Ain't you gonna be racin' or something?" Steve must be having some kind of crazy nice streak going on.

"I'll racin' but it'll only take a couple minutes to get ya back up here, race is only a couple roads east of here. Y'all almost ready to go?"

"I am," I said. "Just let me chang and put my hair up," I flounced off to the bathroom and washed my face off. I put on some make-up, and put my light brown hair up in a high ponytail and combed out my bangs that went straight across my forehead. I changed from Soda's old jeans into a black skirt that came to just above my knees, I had a white t-shirt on and the sweater I had taken from Ponyboy, I think it was Soda's before it was his. As I walked into the living room I realized that I was actually pretty excited about going out.

**Edited Version. All feedback is appreciated.**


	4. The Races

**Disclaimer: I do not, in whole or part, own the Outsiders!**

When I was finished in the bathroom I let Ponyboy and Sodapop in to fix their hair. At about seven me, Soda and Steve had parked the car in the field that borders the road the races were on and were walking over to where Ponyboy was sitting with Johnny on the hood of Two-bits car.

"Anything?" Soda asked, hopping up beside Ponyboy.

"Nothin' yet," Two-bit answered. "You racin' Steve?"

"Plan on it."

"Me and Johnny are gonna go say 'hey' to some guys, you wanna come?" Ponyboy asked me. I didn't really, but I hadn't spent time with Ponyboy in a long while and he was looking all hopeful-like. So I said sure and started walking off. "You comin' little brother?" I called back.

"Thier this way," he said grinning, and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Alright," I ran up behind him and hopped on his back; he grabbed my legs and walked me over to a group of guys.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Hey,this is Johnny and my sister Penny."

I mumbled a hey and slid off Ponyboy only to have someone come up and slap my ass. I spun around to see Sodapop and Steve, then Dallas looking all innocent-like. I scowled at him but he just grinned, cigarette bobbing, and said, "Thought you'd forgot how to be social?"

"Didn't forget, just don't like to is all. Same as I don't like no one touching my ass."

I walked over to stand beside Pony. Dally gave my ass another squeeze before walking off towards Tim Shepard.

"You and him going together?" One of the boys asked me.

"Me and Dally? No way," I said, then, cause I didn't fell much like talking to anyone I didn't know, turned to Sodapop and said, "Hey ain't I ever gonna get to meet this new girl of yours?"

He shrugged, "She ain't here tonight."

"You gonna race tonight Soda?"

"I donno. Might ride along with Steve."

"Who you racin' Stevie?" I asked.

"I donno yet. You uh, wanna come with if me and Soda win the first one?" I was real surprised but tried not to let it show. If someone won a race then they just kept racin' till someone else beat 'em. Usually guys racing brought along their best buddy and sometimes the girl they were going with, or sometimes the girl they wanted to hook up with. Steve used to try to get Evie to go with him all the time but she never would. Guys didn't normally just bring any old girl with them and people would probably be talking later on if drove along with Steve. Soda looked kind of surprised too.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," then I said, "you had better win then 'cause now I'm all excited." The last part had just sort of slipped out and I wondered later on if I had been flirting, I didn't have a lot of experience flirting and wasn't to sure if I was or not.

After watching a few races I was finally watching Steve and Soda lining up to race one of Tim Shepard's boys. Soda was half hanging out the passenger window, you could practically see the girl's on the sidelines drooling at him. A girl in the middle of the road waved her arm and they took off. Steve started out behind and trailed behind for half the race till he suddenly shot forward and ended up winning. I wasn't all that surprised, Steve could make anything on four wheels run and I'd never seen him lose a race. He was the best mechanic I knew, noone ever worried that he always started off behind, he just liked to show off. I heard Soda whoop and hop outta the car. I was suddenly hopping that Steve wouldn't forgot that he'd said I could go with him, I loved driving fast just as much as any of my brothers. A lot of greaser girls don't like it or just pretend not to so that they can cuddle up to their boy and act scared. I'd grown with boys who never drove anything that wasn't fast and dangerous and wasn't going to act scared for no one. The guy who lost was cussing up a storm. I was disappointed when Steve kept on racing; I figured that he had forgotten about me. So when Steve locked eyes with me and nodded his head towards his car I grinned huge in spite of myself and hopped down off of the trunk I was sitting on. People watched as I jogged up to Steve.

"Nice one. I was worried I wasn't gonna get my ride for a while there," I said, chewing on my lip. Soda gave me a funny look. I looked over to the car that had lined up beside Steve's and recognized the driver as a guy named Tom.

"Well go on," Steve said. "Hop in." I grinned and did as I was told. I glanced at the dash and saw that it was quarter after ten. I didn't give myself time to worry about it though.

Steve got in beside me and said, "You ready?" With a devilish little smirk on his face.

"Whenever you are." He revved the engine up good and when the girl dropped her arms you could smell the rubber burning. He didn't hang around this time. He sped up right past the old ford to his left and kept on going. When we got to the end the stretch of road, where the drivers had to U-turn and go back to the start, we were at least two car lengths ahead of the competition. By the time we squealed into the finish we were at least six ahead. I was grinning like crazy, always got a rush outta going fast.When a guy pulled up in a Chevy, I looked at Steve hopefully. Soda was already in the front seat so he told me I could hop in the back.

After three more races I looked at the clock and cussed real loud, causing Soda and Steve to look at me.

"I only got ten minutes before Darry blows a fuse," I explained.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Steve said. "I'll get you home."

"You sure? You're winnin'."

"Well then I'm sure I can't get you home real fast. Let's go."

Steve pulled into the drive at 11:28. I could see Darry sittin' in his chair through the window. He'd be there 'till Ponyboy and Sodapop got back home. "Thanks," I said. "Sorry you had to leave."

"Doesn't matter. Wouldn't have brought you if it did."

"Thanks anyway," I smiled at him and when he gave me his cocky grin in return my stomach spun around in circles.

**/ AN: Edited Version.Thank you, everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions or anything I can fix: spelling, grammar, moving too fast with the plot ect. I'd love to know about it.**


	5. Darry's Date?

_That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard_, I wanted to scream at my English teacher. I had always gotten into trouble for mouthing off to my teachers before my parents had died. But now, as much as I wanted to throttle her, I couldn't even think of a good remark, actually that wasn't true, I wanted to scream about how if she wanted the reports double spaced then she should have told us before we handed them in and not expected us to be mind readers. I wanted to say that it's her fault and I don't care if everyone is going to rewrite theirs, like hell I was rewriting a whole report. Instead I just said,

"Well then you'll have to take off marks I guess." I had known that Darry was going to kill me when he found out but there was no way I was rewriting a six page report. That was last period on Monday, right before the bell rang, when I walked into class on Tuesday I was told to go down to the office. Apparently not fighting with my teachers would get me into as much trouble as fighting with them.

I had already been in to talk with the Vice Principle who had told me that my teacher had said that this was not the first time I refused to follow instruction. The truth was that my teacher was a lying bitch and that I only refused to listen to stupid Socy teachers who try and get me to do pointless things when I could be doing something worthwhile with my life. I had just shrugged at the vice principle. I was waiting outside the office for Sodapop, who was going to come pick me up because Darry couldn't leave work, when I was told that Darry would be coming at the end of the day and that we would both go talk to my English teacher together. What fun, I thought the secretary was joking at first

When Darry arrived he didn't look at me, just asked me to lead him to my English class. He would have had to get off work a few hours early to be here at three, so I figured he was mostly mad about that. We got to the classroom; Ms Henderson was looking in one of the cupboards for something and told us to have a seat for a moment. Darry took a chair that was off to the side of her desk and I sat behind him in the first row of desks.

I looked to the door when I heard someone exclaim, "Darry?" There was nobody there and I realized that it had been Ms Henderson that had said my brother's name with surprise and recognition.

I was even more surprised when Darry asked, "Kaity?"

"Oh. I can't believe…I never even thought that Penny might be your sister, I should have known really," she was smiling broadly now and I think my jaw hit the floor when she came around and hugged Darry.

I watched in shock as they started talking about high school and where 'Kaity' went to college and how it was 'just so great to see you again.' I was shocked but glad that they seemed to have forgotten why they were both here, I also couldn't imagine Darry being friends with someone I disliked so much. Of course they finally did get around to why we were here.

"She seems very bright, but she's always questioning what I tell the class to do and sometimes just plain doesn't do the work."

"She always was mouthy."

"She's not though, she's not disrespectful and doesn't fight with me like some of the other students. She just…doesn't listen, and doesn't do the work."

"Well why not?" Darry asked, turning to me.

_Oh, I donno, because she's stupid and is always asking me stupid questions and getting me to do stupid things._ I shrugged.

"I had told the class my first day here that I wanted everything handed in double spaced, one-sided and with a title page. Most of the class did not do that with their reports and I told them that I would give them all an extra day, with no penalty, to fix their reports to my criteria. Penny just said no and that I should take marks of then."

That was how it happened in a nutshell but there was more to it than that. She should be lucky that the bell rang right then because one more minute and I would have starting screaming at her. She is one of those people who I just can't stand. They were both looking at me then but I was staring stubbornly at my shoes. I knew Darry was going to be bad and that made me nervous, which meant that I'd probly stuttered if I talked, for some reason I couldn't stand the thought of stuttering infront of _Kaity._

Darry had started talking in a lower voice then, he was talking about me still and about our parents. That made me angry and I stormed out of the room and sat down in the hall beside the door. It was none of her business about our parents and it was definitely none of her business about if I had or had not changed and why! I couldn't believe Darry was talking to her about any of that. I stood up and paced the hall. I kicked the wall a few times which hurt my foot and calmed me down. Ten or so minutes later Darry and 'Kaity' came out of the classroom. She was laughing a bit and Darry seemed to be smiling. That made me angry again.

They talked all the way to the car. I got into the passenger seat but Darry stayed leaning against the truck talking to _her._ I noticed her writing something on her hand and wondered what it was. Darry got into the car, announced that we were going to stop by the grocery store then pick up Soda. It was silent till we got to the grocers. I didn't go in with Darry, to let him know I was still angry, but when he came out I asked him what Ms Henderson had written down. He said when I wasn't in school I could call her Kaity.

"Why would I need to call her anything outside of school?" I had asked.

"Well I thought it might be awkward to be calling her Ms Henderson all night at dinner," he said.

I looked at him in shocked. I didn't say anything, not even when we picked Soda up. He started blabbering on about his day but soon noticed the tense atmosphere in the truck. I got out of the truck as soon as we got to the house. I jogged up the porch steps, the screen door slamming behind me, not caring about Darry and Soda coming in behind me with the groceries.

Steve was sitting on the couch and when I dumped my bag in my room and sat on the couch with my arms crossed he said, "What's with you?"

Soda and Darry were coming back in and putting the groceries on the table, which was in perfect hearing range when I said, "Well Darry was called to the school today to pick me up, I left with a detention from my English teacher and he left with a date."

"Your English teacher?" Ponyboy asked coming out of his and Soda's room. "The one that you're always saying about hating?"

What I wanted to say was that yes, that would be her, and no I didn't know how Darry could even want to go out with such a bitch. Instead I just said, "Yup."

Soda clapped Darry on the back and said, "It's about time you went on a date."

"It's not a date Soda, she's just coming over for dinner. I went to high school with her."

"She's coming to dinner tonight?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yes," I answered, obviously not happy about it.

"Look," Darry said pointing some celery at me, with an angry look, "we still have to talk about why I was called to your school today, and you had better be nice when Kaity gets here."

Like hell I'll benice to her. I couldn't even believe someone as Socy as her would want to come to dinner here. I just got up and walked to my room.

I heard someone knock on the door around five thirty and knew it had to be _her_. As far as I knew Steve was still here, but he was the only one of the gang, his Pop had probably kicked him out again. I could hear _her_ and Darry talking, and laughing, in the kitchen. I turned on my radio and started working on my math. I liked math. Someone banged on my door at six and I groaned at the thought of having to go eat dinner my _teacher _at our table.

Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Ponyboy and 'Kaity' were already sitting at the table when I went out there. She was sitting beside the spot where I always sat so I went and sat beside Steve instead. I hadn't thought much about the way my stomach had felt when Steve had smiled that smile at me on Friday but when I brushed by him to sit down that feeling came back. I ate silently while everyone else talked around me. I stopped staring at my potatoes when Darry said, "Penny?"

He had asked me a question and had probably said my name a couple times, if the way everyone was looking at me indicated anything. Steve was smirking a little and my stomach flopped at the sight.

"Huh?" I asked. Darry looked exasperated.

"I wanted to know if you've done all your homework."

"I have."

"You've finished that science thing you were talking about?" he had on his most parental expression.

"Oh, that, no I haven't done that."

"Done your English?"

"N-no."

"Have you finished any of it?"

"Almost done my math."

"Well finish it all when we're done, no television till it's done."

"I was planning on doing it,"I snapped, surprising Darry and the boys. I wasn't hungry anymore so I just went back to my room, I was going to do my stupid English thing but I hadn't been planning on doing my science.

I definitely wasn't happy when I came out of my room at seven to see Darry sitting at the table with some bills and her still there, with some papers of her own.

I sat on the couch to watch television with Ponyboy and Steve, Soda was in the shower. "Are you actually done your homework now?" Darry asked. I nodded, not looking at him. "Let me see it." I stomped to my room and brough tt to him without saying a word.

A while later I asked, "Why is she still here?" Quiet enough that neither Darry or she could hear me. They were talking quietly while writing on their papers. Soda, still dripping from his shower leaned over Steve and said,

"Come on Penny, Darry seems to really like her. He hasn't dated anyone in a long time, at least try and be nice to her." I wanted to snapped at him like I had Darry at the table, but I didn't.

"I don't like her."

"She seems nice," Steve said.

"Well then why don't you date her instead?" I suggested, I was trying to be mean but there was only a hint of the sarcasm I had wanted. It still made Steve flinch a bit and I remembered that he still wasn't over Evie, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Sorry," I said. Then thought on the way back to my room, _She's not good enough for you anyway._


	6. To the City?

"Hey Penny!" I looked around to see Two-bit leaning out the window of his car. Steve was in the passenger seat with Johnny and Ponyboy in the back. "You wanna ride to the DX?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, Steve slid into the middle seat and I got to sit beside him.

"You workin' now?" I asked Steve. Sometimes he would work right after school with Soda, they would let Ponyboy come and help work on some cars but I didn't usually go. Steve nodded. He looked angry and on the way out of the parking lot I noticed Evie sitting nearby with some friends.

After we had been at the DX awhile Steve's mood got better. Two-bit hadn't stayed and Johnny had just taken off, Soda and Pony were under the hood of one car and Steve was underneath another. I thought about how Sodapop never asked me if I wanted to help and wondered if it was because I was a girl.

"Hey Stevie?" I asked, swinging my legs back and forth on the stool I was on. He hated me calling him Stevie but let me get away with it sometimes.

"Hmm?"

"Could I help?"

"Help what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Work on the cars."

"You wanna help work on the car." I couldn't see his face because he was on the thing that rolls under the car but he sounded like he was smiling, or laughing at me.

"And why not?" I asked, annoyed that me working on a car was funny to him.

"You donno the first thing about cars," he said with a chuckle.

"Well you could teach me somethin'. C'mon, Sodapop tell him I should help."

He was laughing too when he said, "I donno Penny, you don't know anything about cars."

"So what? Neither did Ponyboy when he first started helping you. It's because I'm a girl you won't let me help you."

"Alright," Steve said, ignoring my staement. He rolled out from under the car and wiped his greasy hands on his greasy rag. "I'm done here but you can help me put some tires on the next one. Changing tires is something anyone should know how to do anyways."

"Alrighty," I smiled and hopped off my stool.

Steve actually let me do most of the work. My heart starting beating real fast though when he put his hands over mine to help tighten something and my cheeks flamed up and everything when he had to stand behind me, his chest pressed up against my back to help me hold the tire. By the time that we put four new tires on it was time to leave.

Steve was planning on dropping by for dinner when his shift was over. Since it was Friday I just stuck my bag in my room and went out to watch the television.

At a commercial I turned to Ponyboy who was reading a book, "Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to the movies with me on Sunday?" I asked.

"Really?" he asked, looking up from the book surprised.

"Yeah, we ain't seen one in awhile, just you an' me."

"Okay, what'd you wanna go see?" he asked with a smile and him lookin' so excited 'bout doing something with me got me happy.

I shrugged, "Whatever, you can pick something."

"Okay," he said, still smiling.

Darry came home and started dinner at six, normally I would have helped him but he was still seeing Kaity a lot and I still didn't like her. I had even seen him come to school and take her out at the lunch hour.

Sodapop was annoyed with me because he said that Darry ought to be dating and that I should just let him be happy. That didn't make me feel so hot because Sodapop doesn't get angry with me much.

"Hey Ponyboy?" I interrupted again.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Darry dating Ms Henderson?" I rested my chin in my palm that was propped up on the arm of the chair.

Ponyboy looked up at Darry in the kitchen before answering, "I don't really care but he already don't got much free time. But it's not like their really dating or anything," I knew that Ponyboy was worried about Darry not having enough time to spend with us seeing as he already didn't spend much time with us. If he started dating then we would really never see him. But Pony wouldn't admit that, he always acted like he didn't care much 'bout what Darry thought but I knew he did. I don't know if he even realized how much he cared.

The truth was that I felt the same way. When Darry was in high school I looked up to him a lot, he'd take me out to the park or to get ice cream all the time. When we lost Mom and Dad Darry lost all his free time and I lost all my time with Darry. I don't remember that last time Darry took me anywhere other than just driving me into school.

At six-thirty Steve came in and we all sat down to dinner, Steve sat beside me.

"The man who owns the Mustang came by and picked it up a few minutes ago, drove away and the wheels stayed on and everything," he said, with his smirk that made my stomach flop.

"What can I say," I smiled, "I'm a professional." At Darry's questioning look I explained about my amazing show of mechanical skills.

"You did that all by yourself?"

"Well…I had a little bit of help."

"A little bit?"

"Just a real tiny bit, barely any really."

"Hey Darry?" Sodapop asked. "You workin' this weekend?"

"Sunday, not tomorrow."

"Could we do something?" I asked, excited. "Can we go into the city?" I'd saved some money up and Darry had promised that next time he was off he'd take me into the city instead of to the second hand store in town.

"I'm taking Kaity into the city for lunch but we could do something when I get back. Go to dinner or bowling or something," when he saw my look he added, "I can take you to the clothes store in town Penny."

"I don't want any more old clothes Darry, I saved a lot of money for some new clothes. You promised you'd take me."

Darry rubbed his face all tired-like and sighed. "C'mon Penny, I ain't done nothing fun in a long time." That was funny 'cause we was always telling him to get out and have some fun.

"Going out with me used to be fun for you," I said.I ate the rest of my dinner in silence then got up and went into my room, I flopped on my bed, then got up and walked around the tiny room, then flopped down again. Awhile later someone knocked on my door and Darry popped his head in. I tried to look angry but I don't think I had much expression at all.

"I don't wanna talk."

"I just thought you'd wanna know that Dally's here with Johnny and we're all gonna head over to the nightly double," Darry hadn't gone with us anywhere in a long time and I knew if he was going tonight that meant I definitely wasn't going to the city this weekend. But I couldn't help feeling happy that Darry would come with us tonight.

When I walked into the living room Dally smirked and said, "Golly, you going out two whole weekends in a row? Woo-ie." I stuck my tongue out at him and we got going.


	7. Nightly Double

We drove the truck to the Nightly Double so the boys went in legally for once. We parked so that we could all watch the movies sitting in the back of the truck since there wasn't enough room inside for all of us. Ponyboy had, of course, already seen the first movie and went off to find talk with some friends. Sodapop and Steve had gone to get popcorn and some cokes and Dally was God knows where. I was watching the movie swinging my legs off the end of the truck when some girls I used to be friends with walked by us, going towards the concession stand.

"Ain't those your friends Penny?" Johnny asked me softly.

"Hm? Oh…y-yeah," I tried to sound like I hadn't noticed them walk by, I think he believed me. Maybe not.

"Why don't you go and say hi?" Darry asked, a little suspiciously. I was going to say okay but then I realized that I could see the girls standing at the concession stand and that Darry would be able to see when I didn't actually go and talk to them. I hadn't talked to any of them in a few months, I kind of wanted to but I was afraid that they would reject me.

"Um…n-no, that's okay. I don't want to m-miss the movie."

Steve came back a while later and he looked pretty ticked off. He said that Soda had seen his new girl at the end of the line when they were coming back and had decided to wait with her. The line looked pretty long so Soda wasn't going to be back for awhile. I said I was gonna head on over to the washrooms and Darry said he'd come 'cause there was a big group of Socs between us and the bathroom.

Steve said he was bored and he'd take me, hopping of the truck without a response from Darry. We walked all the way there without talking to each other, Steve just yelling a few rude comments to the some of the Socs. It was awkward-like, me watching the ground at me feet as I walked and Steve with a scowl and his hands shoved in his pockets. Steve went into the boys washroom and was leaning against the wall waiting for me when I came out. I couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was, leaning against the wall with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his seemingly permanent scowl of his face. He looked like the definition of 'bad-boy' if only he had had a leather jacket on.

We took the long way back, 'cause Steve had pissed off the Socs. I was starting to shiver a little from the cold. We were approaching a group of greasers and I noticed Evie hanging off one of the tough looking greasers arm. Steve turned towards me quickly and said, "You real cold?"

I was about to say "Yeah," when he threw his arm around my shoulders. I was shocked until I realized that one of the guys that Evie was with was waving at Steve to come on over to him. I decided to make the best of the situation and play along. I put my arm around Steve's waist then put it in his back pocket instead, like I'd seen some couples doing.

Steve was talking to the guys but I wasn't paying attention, they were talking 'bout hubcaps or something. I turned my head to look when one a little guy with lots of tattoos yelled out, "Curly, Ponyboy! Come on over." Curly and Ponyboy walked over, Curly greeting all the guys, Pony looking at me confused. He opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a look and after glancing around I think he understood. He went to talk to the guy with the tattoos. That's when I noticed Curly looking me up and down. I'm not gonna say I like guys looking at me like that but it's kind of flattering to know they're looking at _me._

"Ain't you Curtis' sister?" he asked, his eyes not quite staying on my face. Steve had noticed his look and before I could answer he said,

"This here is Penny," when Curly ignored him Steve went, "There ain't nothing written on her shirt Shepherd, what're you staring at it so hard for?"The guys around laughed and even though I knew it was an act I loved his jealous-like behavior and my stomach went bananas when he said that.

"I ain't looking at nothing Randle," Curly said with a grin and noticed that he was pretty good looking.

"That's what I thought." Steve turned, said something to one of the guys, stuck his cigarette in his mouth to shake his hand and then we were walking back towards the truck. It wasn't until we were almost at the truck that we realized we were still holding each other and disentangled ourselves, all awkward-like again.

"Sorry 'bout all that," he said, not because he was sorry but because it was something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Don't worry 'bout it," my right side was still tingling from being in such close contact with him and I knew I'd be happy for days just thinking of those minutes I was pressed up against him. Soda was there watching the movie cuddled with a cute little brunette leaning onto his chest.

"Hey Sodapop," Steve hopped onto the truck and held his hand down, it took a sec for me to realize he was gonna help me up. That confused me but made me real happy. When I was sitting down Soda introduced the brunette as Shelley, his new girl.

Steve and Soda talked through most of the second movie and I sat there eating the popcorn Steve had forgotten he bought. Johnny took off to find Ponyboy and Darry joined in the boys conversation. I dangled my feet off the truck again and yawned.

I started daydreaming about me and Steve cuddling together like Soda and Shelley were. I waste most of my time daydreaming and have gotten into trouble at school more than once for not paying attention to what was happening in the real world because I was too busy thinking about my dream world. I drifted off into that place where you're half asleep but still semi-conscience to what's going on around you. I had brought my daydream into my half asleep consciousness and I could see Steve's face leaning in to kiss me when I woke suddenly and realized that the movie was over and that I had been leaning against Steve while I slept.

Johnny, Ponyboy and Dallas had come back at some point, me Steve, Dally and Soda, when he was done kissing his girl, would be riding home in the back. I yawned real big and stretched my arms over my head, my cheeks were burning from being caught asleep on Steve.

I said, "Sorry I fell asleep on ya Stevie," casual-like, so he'd think I thought it was no big deal.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter." But he had a look on his face, not his usual scowl but a thoughtful look. I hoped that was a good thing.

Dally was looking at us both funny when Soda hopped in and went home. I went to my room as soon as we got there and fell asleep with thoughts of Steve drifting through my head and a smile on my face.

**Edited Version. Feedback is awesome, especially constructive criticism, I want this story to be as good as it can be. If you see grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes please tell me.**


	8. A Storm

I was a late sleeper so by the time that I woke up on Saturday morning at quarter to twelve all the guys were already up and making a racket, it's a miracle I could sleep at all with the television and radio turned up so loud. Soda and Steve were at work and since Darry had gone to the city I was guessing it was Ponyboy with either Two-bit or Johnny making all the noise.

I walked out of my room and down the hall, through the living room and into the bathroom with my eyes still half closed. I wouldn't be properly awake for another twenty minutes.

"Mornin'," I said, when I finally entered the kitchen.

"Afternoon more like," Two-bit said cheerfully, tipping an invisible hat at me. I smiled at him sleepily then yawned, he grinned back.

Ponyboy was making a grilled cheese sandwich and I batted my eyelashes at him and asked him to make me one too. He agreed and asked when I wanted to go to the movies.

"Well when does the movie start?"

"There's one on at four," he said.

"I was planning on having a shower after I eat and then heading down to the DX. You wanna come and pick me up there at 3:3o and we'll walk over together?" I asked him.

"Ya, okay," he said, throwing another sandwich into the frying pan. By the time that I got ready and decided to walked to the DX, it was almost 3:oo, I had decided to sit at home and watch some cartoons with Two-bit before I left, something I had done a lot before Mom and Dad died. By the time I was walking into the DX parking lot it was getting quite dark out and I knew that a storm was coming.

I had always loved the way that the sky looked right before a big storm but that didn't mean that I was looking forward to walking to the movies in the rain. Once, when I was ten years old, Dad had left the house to pick Darry up from football practice after I had promised him that I would be fine alone for a few minutes. I had sat by the kitchen window, watching the storm while I waited for Dad. I was never afraid of storms then, I loved them actually. But then all of a sudden a huge bolt of lightning came down and hit a big oak in the backyard. I watched as the tree fell towards the house, having no time to scramble away from the window I watched in horror as the tree crashed towards me, terrified that it was going crush me flat.

The whole tree didn't hit the house but a large branch went flying through the window that I was watching out of. The glass shattered all over me, scratching my face, neck and forearms. A smaller branch hit my arm when I threw it up to protect my face from the flying glass. I screamed out in pain and knew something was wrong with my arm immediately. Dad had come home with Darry ten minutes later to find me bawling, curled on the floor in a big pile of glass.

He wrote a note for Mom while Darry scooped me up, taking me out to the car and asking what had happened. I went to the emergency room, got a few stitches, a cast on my wrist and a new fear of storms.

The gang was aware of my fear and used to tease me about it mercilessly, until one day I ran to my room bawling and Mom gave them all a very long, stern lecture. I was hoping now that it wouldn't storm because I didn't like seeming so helpless and weak in front of the gang, and Ponyboy would be disappointed if we didn't make it to the movies.

It started raining lightly as I entered the parking lot and by the time I got to the door it was pouring out, but there was no thunder or lightning yet. Sodapop grinned at me as I ran in the DX and shook myself off like a dog. I shivered and said, "Golly it's gotten cold out there."

Steve came into the small front room that held the cash register along with a cooler of Pepsi and a rack with chips, candy and cigarettes, from the shop where he worked on the cars. I hoped that he wasn't finished working back there because I liked to watch him work on vehicles. I loved how he looked when he worked, he was so concentrated and without his usual scowl. Even when he got frustrated with what he was doing he didn't get angry he just scrunched up his nose rubbing the back of his neck and more often than not leaving grease stains behind.

For some reason I often found myself daydreaming about laying with Steve, my head on his chest with him looking down at me with that same content, intense expression.

"…and you're not even listening to me," I heard Sodapop say with a sigh.

"Oh, sorry Soda, what were you saying?"

"Never mind, golly Penny, you really do live in your own little world. Sometimes I think you're worse than Ponyboy."

Steve saved me answering by saying, "Gosh, it sure is teaming out there."

"Yeah, I got here just in time."

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked.

"Just thought I'd drop by, me and Pony are going to a movie later and he's gonna meet me here at 3:3o then we'll head on over. I guess he'll have to take a rain check if it doesn't stop raining though."

"It's supposed to storm all week long," Steve told me, turning away from the window and grabbing a Pepsi.

"I better call Pony then and tell him not to bother coming, I don't wanna get caught in the storm at the theatre." I called Pony, he was disappointed but agreed that it would be better to just go some other day.

Steve went back to the truck he had been working on and I went to watch while Soda ran out to pump some gas. There wasn't long 'till the boys got off work and then we were all going back to the house. Steve worked while I swung sat on my stool and swung my feet. I could tell that he was aware of me watching him by the way that he had been fidgeting, I had never seen Steve fidget before.

"What're you staring at Penny?" Steve finally asked, wiping his greasy hands on his greasy pants, sounding annoyed.

"Just watching," I said with a cheeky grin.

"You wanna help?" he asked, and I was off my stool before he could put his rag down. "You can have your first lesson on flash light holding," he added with a smirk, watching my grin turn into a pout.

"I suppose that's better than nothing."

So I held on to the flashlight, rather expertly, until the boys for the next shift showed up.

By the time that we arrived at home it was thundering and lightning, the rain coming down in buckets. We ran to the door but still got completely soaked. We all had to change before joining Ponyboy and Johnny who were playing poker. I brought my comforter with me and wrapped myself in it on the coach to watch the boys play.

When Darry and Katherine arrived home I was cowering on the couch and the storm was still raging. Once they got into dry clothes Katherine looked up at me from her place at Darry's feet on the floor and asked, "Are you okay, sweetie? You look like you might be coming down with something."

"No, I'm fine."

"She just don't like storms much," Soda said, and I hit him in the back of the head with my foot. The guys knew that I was embarrassed about my fear and we usually just didn't talk about it. Soda was just about to say something when the power suddenly cut out.

Darry swore lightly and a streak of lightning showed him getting up to look for some candles. By the time that Darry got the house lit up Steve had lost his last cigarette in to Johnny and flopped onto the couch beside me. Darry joined the game when Ponyboy folded and grabbed a book to read.

"Ponyboy you're gonna wreck your eyes reading in this light."

"I can see it fine Darry," he answered, not looking up from the page. I jumped at least a foot in the air when the front door all of a sudden flung open and banged against the wall, two tall dark figures barreling in.

No one notice except for Steve who looked over and caught my eye, I can only imagine how I looked to him. We kept eye contact while everyone realized it was Dally and Two-bit barreling in and I only looked away when a large streak of lightning and booming thunder scared the shit outta me. Dallas looked over and smirked at me, "You still not over that?" he asked with a smirk, I ignored him and looked away.

The storm never let up and everybody ended up having to stay the night because Darry didn't want anybody driving in that kind of weather. I slept in Darry's room and gave Katherine my room, it was my idea because I knew I'd be less scared with Darry beside me all night. When I finally fell asleep that night, curled up with my head against Darry's back, I slept straight through 'till morning.

**/AN/ Your reviews are all awesome, I try to respond to most of them when I have the time and I really appreciate all reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this. I look forward to constructive criticism.**


	9. The DX

**A/N: I'm going back and editing my previous chapters for grammatical errors, along with spelling and punctuation. If you notice any errors in my chapters please say so and I'll go back and fix any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Steve has taken me by surprise and pushed me up against the wall outside of the bathroom, I'm shocked and exhilarated because anybody could walk into the living room at any minute and see us in this very compromising position. He tilts he head to the side and gently presses his lips to mine, impatiently I take his bottom lip between my own and gently nip at it. He pushes me harder against the wall and our mouths open together, our tongues-

"Are you actually working Penny?" Golly, Sodapop knows just when to ruin a daydream. "Cause Darry said I had to make sure you actually did your school work tonight."

"Yeah, yeah Soda I'm workin'."

I had found myself thinking about Steve more and more lately and not in a platonic way. I'd drift off in class getting snapped out of a daydream just like the one that was so just rudely interrupted, by a teacher who asked me a question they knew I didn't know the answer to. I'd been spending more time at the DX during the days when Sodapop and Steve worked together, holding flashlights and staring dreamily at Steve. He caught me looking a couple times but he never said anything about it. I had even been paying more attention to how the girls at the pump flirted with Sodapop, trying to pick up a few tips.

Darry got mad last night when he realized that I had spent all my time with Sodapop and Steve and hadn't bothered to do any of my homework. He said that I could only continue hanging around the DX if I got all of my homework done before I got home, today was a trial. If didn't get it all finished then I wasn't allowed back for the rest of the week. I was rushing through the math questions I had, hoping that I would finished before Steve finished with the transmission on an old Ford that had come in wheezing and smoking yesterday night.

I was sitting behind the counter with Sodapop coming in and out from the pumps every once in awhile. I finished the equations without looking them over and rushed into the back, trying to make it look like I wasn't rushing. Steve glanced up at me as I dragged my stool over to the side of the truck.

"You finished your homework already?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Mhm, only had a few math questions." He nodded and passed me the flashlight, pointing out where he needed the light. He worked for a few minutes in silence. I very much wanted to start up a conversation but couldn't think of anything to say.

Finally I said, "So what do you plan on doing after you get out of school Stevie?" he scrunched up his face a bit, in a _very_ cute way, either because I called him Stevie, which he had gotten more used to, or because of the question, I didn't know.

He shrugged and I didn't think he was going to answer when he said, "You won't tell nobody will ya, Penny?"

Intrigued, I said, "Course not, not if you don't want me to I won't."

"Well I've been saving up all my money, from the old man and work. I wanna take a couple college courses," I'd never heard Steve talk about college before, I knew that he was smart, and not just in auto mechanics and gym like Soda was. Steve was book smart to, I'd seen his report card last year, and he made real good grades. He always got A's in sciences and always at least a B in everything else. You'd never know it but I guess it's not something he spreads around seeing as he's always acting so tough and all.

"Well what are you gonna take?"

He licked his lips and said, "Well…" he scrunched up his brow again as if he'd been spending a lot of time thinking about that question lately. "I was thinking that…if I take a business class, and an accounting class, with more auto mechanics of course, then Bill," he was Steve's boss and the owner of the DX, "could hire me as a full time mechanic. I'd make a hell of a lot more money and eventually maybe I'd be able to…" he trailed off and focused on the car, his cheeks even turned a bit red and that really confused me and made me wonder what exactly he was going to say.

"To what?" when he didn't answer I nudged him with my elbow and said, "common Stevie, to what?"

"I haven't even said anything to Soda 'bout this Penny and it's not like it'll happen or anything, I'm just being stupid," when I didn't respond he said, "alright fine, I was thinking that if I worked full time as a mechanic that maybe I could do Bill's books too, he's always going on about how his wife Patty hates to keep up with all that, then that'd be even more money. And maybe one day I could, maybe open up my own shop." He mumbled the last part under his breath but I could still tell what he said.

"Oh Steve!" I said, hopping off my stool, "that's a great idea! I never knew you wanted to do that."

"Yeah, well. It'd really small, but if I took a business course or two, I could still work here part-time through college. I've applied but I doubt I'll get in or anything. Even if I do I probably don't have enough money."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you applied already?" It was only October and I didn't think you applied to college 'till about January.

"I…Well by next semester I'll have enough credits to graduate a semester early, so I applied to start college the January semester instead of waiting until next fall." My mouth fell open into an 'O'. He had stared at the truck the whole time he said this, as if I was going to make fun of him for it.

I put my hand on his arm and turned him to face me, "Steve! Why haven't you told anybody about this? Not even Sodapop? This is so great, you should tell the guys."

"No Penny, and you don't tell them either. I haven't been accepted and if I don't get that scholarship then I won't be able to go anyways."

"What scholarship?"

"What?"

"You said if you don't get a scholarship."

"Oh…"

"Steve!"

"Alright, alright, my auto mechanics teacher told me about a scholarship that the college gives to one student from every school in the region for excellence in auto mechanics, he nominated me and a couple other kids and we all had to write some essay thing. And I applied for something called the National Defense Student Loans, so's that I can borrow some money and pay it back later on. Don't get excited now Penny, I probably won't get either of them, no one wants to give a scholarship to a greaser like me."

But I_ was_ excited and I couldn't believe Steve hadn't told anybody. "Steve, they don't think about Greasers and Socs while reading essays, they don't choose by who has the cleanest hair or nicest jeans, they won't even know you're a greaser. I'm sure you did great and I couldn't think of anyone better to get a scholarship in auto mechanics. You should tell the guys, they'll think its tuff!"

"No they won't," he said, now sounding grumpy. "They'll make fun and when I don't get the scholarship and can't go they'll make more fun that I even applied."

"Steve," I said, still holding onto his arm, then in an incredibly bold move I slid my hand down his arm and grabbed his hand in mine, "they wouldn't make fun, not about this. It's really great and they'll think so too. They all know how important college can be their just too lazy and pessimistic to actually try and go. You should at least tell Sodapop, he's your best friends and he'll understand."

He looked into my eyes for a second then abruptly turned away, detaching our hands and saying, "It doesn't matter, I won't find out for a couple months and when I don't get a scholarship nothing will be different because nobody will have known."

I felt oddly rejected as Steve went back to work and I held the flashlight in silence until he finished. He drove me and Sodapop home and played a few games of poker while Darry finished dinner and checked over my homework.

Steve stayed for dinner and Johnny came in too and pulled out a plate. Darry turned to me shortly after Johnny showed up and said, "I saw that English paper you got back Penny," _Uh Oh_, I thought, I had been hoping wouldn't see it where I had half hidden it on the counter.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, "I just don't get it Darry." I said, looking at my plate.

"Well you had better start getting it then 'cause, from what I saw you definitely need some help."

I'm not smart like Ponyboy is and I've always been kinda slow. The only thing I ever got was math, which I was really good at.

"I just don't get how you can be bringing home A pluses in math and Ds in English Penny."

"C-cause I don't get English, math is simple," Sodapop snorted at that, it didn't make me feel better, I was trying to pretend the guys weren't sitting there listening, it was kind of embarrassing, "no, it is! Math is easy, you have one right answer and a right way to get that answer and that's it. If it's wrong it's wrong. In English there's right answers, wrong answers and answers in between, _and_ all the right answers are different. Not that my answers are ever right. Ms Henderson, or Katherine or whatever, always says things like 'These are opinion questions, there are no wrong answers', then I go and get 9 out of 20!"

"Well if you need help Penny ask for help, Kaity say she's in her classroom at lunch and after school for a half an hour for extra help. If you need help then go get help."

I didn't answer 'cause I knew that Darry wouldn't like what I would have said, instead I just glared at my plate.

"I'm serious Penny, you had better pick up your English grade or you're going to be doing your homework at home every night and I'll make sure that you get extra help."

"Alright Darry I get it!" I wasn't used to Darry picking on me about my grades, normally it was Ponyboy he was hounding on all the time, which I never got 'cause Ponyboy's real smart.

I wasn't looking at Darry but I could tell that he wasn't happy about the tone of voice I'd used with him, he was probably about to holler at me but Steve cut in saying, "Hey Sodapop, I ain't gonna be able to drive you home after work tomorrow."

"Ain't you workin' after school?"

"No, I got this thing I gotta do so Joe's gonna be comin' in instead," he said, a little too casually, like he was hoping no one was going to ask questions about what he had to do. Sodapop opened his mouth, probably to ask just that but Steve cut in saying,

"You kids are gonna have to get Two-bit to drive you home then, better tell him now else he'll think I'm gonna drive him too and won't bring his old hunk o' metal to school."

"I ain't a kid," I said, still moody from the talk with Darry, I hopped up, dumped my plate in the sink and went to my room, slamming the door behind me.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait, to tell you the truth I completely threw out what I had finished of this chapter and sat down and wrote this. This is so different from the original chapter I had that I can't even figure out how it happened. I just sat down today, ready to finish the chapter, decided I hated it and wrote this. Now I have to figure out if my plans for the next chapter will still fit with this and not be drastically changed. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are greatly appreciated.**


	10. Going Out With Steve

I had gone to bed wondering what Steve had to do instead of working and decided that the only reason he wouldn't tell Sodapop was that it must have something to do with his college plans. I wanted to ask him about it but knew I couldn't with anyone else around, which meant that I had to find time alone with him. Definitely a plus. I tried to ask him the next night, he had ended up coming to the house soon after Sodapop returned home from work, but he was never alone. Darry had asked me to not go to the DX for the rest of the week, I'm not too sure why but I think it had something to do with a big fight he and Ponyboy had. I wasn't home and don't know or care what they were fighting about but he told me to make sure both me and Ponyboy stayed in and did all our homework. I didn't like this plan, seeing as he said I could keep going to the DX if I got my homework done and I had been making sure to do it. We got in a fight and he said that if I was gonna be so mouthy then I could just stay in during the weekend too.

Friday night came around I had nothing to do. I wasn't aloud out of the house and I hadn't had a chance to talk to Steve, let alone be alone with him, all week. That didn't improve my already bad mood. Johnny was sitting on the couch with me as I thought about where I could go tonight and who I could go with. Darry had not let me go out during the week, just like he'd said, but I didn't think that he would seriously keep his threats about keeping me in all weekend

Steve hadn't come by for very long the last couple days and I looked up hopefully as the door banged open. Darry walked in first with Soda trailing in after him.

"Why are you home so early?" I asked Darry.

"Finished the job early, don't have to go in on the weekend either 'casue the next job doesn't start 'till Monday. I still work Sunday night at my other job though."

"Oh."

"Hey Darry, I'm going out with Shelley tonight is it okay if I take the truck?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm taking Kaity out tonight little buddy I kinda need it."

"Don't she have her own car?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then can't you take that? Please Darry, I really wanted to take her over to that new diner across town. We can't walk that far, it'll take too long and her folks wouldn't like her walkin' around this town in the dark."

Darry thought for a second and said, "Well I guess I can call and ask Kaity about it, we'll see."

"I told her I'd pick her up at 6:30 Darry," Sodapop said, pointedly looking at the clock that read 6:00.

"Alright, I'll phone her now. Where's Ponyboy?"

He picked up the phone and started dialing, I told him, "He had track after school but he should be home any minute." Darry nodded to show he'd heard and started talking into the phone.

He hung up a few minutes later and threw the keys to Sodapop, who said bye and jogged out the door. Darry hopped in the shower and came out tucking his shirt in five minutes later, just as Ponyboy was coming in the door with Dally.

"Hey Darry? Can I go to the movies with Johnny and Dally tonight? We were gonna leave now and pick up something to eat on the way," Ponyboy said, dumping his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. Soda's gone out with Shelley and I'm going out with Kaity tonight. You don't mind finding your own dinner tonight Penny?"

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," I mumbled, and Darry just frowned at me.

Twenty minutes later and I was left alone in the house, the television was still turned up loud and there was a radio playing somewhere in the house, probably Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. I stared at the television for awhile before getting up and raiding the icebox. I ended up feeling too lazy to cook and just stared at the television some more.

It was seven when the door banged open, scaring the shit out of me and breaking my concentration from staring at nothing. I was lying on the couch with my back facing the door, I whipped my head around to see Steve shedding his DX hat and over shirt.

He looked over at me and said, "Where the hell is everybody?"

"Soda's with Shelley, Darry's with _Kaity_and Pony's with Dally and Johnny. Donno what trouble Two-bit's gotten in to, haven't seen him all day," I sighed.

"S'at mean there ain't no dinner in the house?"

"Nope."

I turned to face the television again but was watching Steve out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to thinking about something.

He cleared his throat, "You, uh, you wanna go get something to eat," he cleared his throat again, eyes on the television set.

"I ain't got no money," I said, disappointed. Steve just asked me to go out to dinner with him. Not that it was like a date, I know that's not what he meant, but still. He asked me to go on not a date with him!

"I got enough for both of us. It ain't like there's anything to eat here, we can go on over to Jay's, the Dingo'll be too crowded on a Friday night."

"Okay then, yeah I'd love to go. Just give me a minute," I hopped up off the couch, maybe a little too happily and walked quickly to my room. I checked my make-up hair and clothes, grabbed a purse I hadn't used in months and walked back out to meet Steve.

* * *

It was silent and awkward on the ride to Jay's. There were some people I'd seen around but no one I really knew, that meant it would be just me and Steve. We sat down and ate for a few minutes before I looked up and said, "So what was that thing you had to do the other day that you didn't want to tell anyone about?"

Steve looked up from his burger and said, "Ain't nobody ever told you you're too blunt?"

I raised my eyebrows, because I can't raise just one unless I'm looking in a mirror. "You ain't never been one for beating around the bush. You only don't like that I'm blunt now 'cause you don't wanna answer the question."

"I had an appointment at the school."

"Uh huh," I said, waiting for more. "And…"

"I have to mail out that essay for the auto-mechanics scholarship I'm trying to get. My English teacher said he'd go over it. There was a bit of other stuff too that I had to get too, letters from some teachers…stuff like that. It was damned hard to find teachers that'd write a good letter about a greaser."

"But you found them."

"Yeah," he said gruffly.

"So have you sent all the stuff yet?"

"Nope, it's all sittin' in the car. I gotta mail it by Monday."

"Well we should go mail it on the way back home." He just shrugged."Why not?"

"I donno, don't know if I'm going to ever," he finished off his burger and leaned back, slouching in his seat.

"Well why the hell not?"

"I told you, I ain't cut out for college."

"The hell you ain't, anyone who can get in to college, with a scholarship no less, is cut out for it."

"I ain't got no scholarship yet," he said.

"And you ain't never gonna get one if you don't mail the damned thing."

He looked out the window then back at me, "You want anything else?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure, it's on me, get something if you want to."

I thought about it for a sec then told him I'd have a chocolate shake, he got a vanilla. When the waitress came and gave them to us I took a good long sip, I hadn't had one of these in a while. I regretted it right away, grabbing my head from the brain-freeze.

Steve just smirked and took another small sip of his own.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Huh?"

"Your favorite color," I said again, "it ain't that hard a question."

He looked at me funny then said, "I donno, green?"

"What kinda green?"

"I donno, whats'it matter?"

"Just answer the damned question."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"'Cause there ain't no point."

"Sure there is, the point is, I wanna know."

"Whats'it matter?

"I'm curious."

He sighed, long and low. I didn't see what the big deal was, it was an easy question. We sipped our milkshakes.

"Forest, I suppose."

"Hm."

"Well then what's yours?'" he asked.

"Whats'it matter?"

He glared at me, I laughed and said, "Strawberry milkshake pink."

We sat in silence again, sipping our shakes, until Steve looked up and said, "Favourite animal?"

I shrugged, "I can never decide. You?"

"I don't like dogs."

I raised my brows, "I didn't ask what you _didn't_ like."

"I know. You done with that?"

"No."

"Wanna just take it with you? We can head back to your house." He slurped up the rest of his shake and stood up. "Actually, I've gotta stop at the drug store for some cancer sticks first."

"Alrighty."

We talked about school on the ten minute drive to the corner store, we fought about whether or not Mr Fergison was having an affair with Ms Reid or Mrs. Lawson and if Mr Read really got promoted to work at the board office or if the popular rumor of him having an affair with the senior Susan Toole was true.

When we got to the drug store I couldn't help but point out to Steve that the post office was just across the street. I bugged him about it 'till he finally stormed out of the Drug Store, grabbed the big brown envelope in his car, stomped to the post office and slid the envelope into the little red box outside.

"You happy now?" he asked, as he got into the driver's seat and all but slammed his door shut.

"Uh huh," I said. "Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you think maybe I could drive?" I asked, kind of nervous about what he'd say.

He laughed, short and loud, "No."

"Aw, c'mon. Darry's so busy he hasn't taken me out since I got my learner's permit. Ple-ease?" I tried to make a puppy dog face.

He looked at me, "…no."

"Steve! C'mon it's, like, a twenty minute drive. How much harm could I really do in twenty minutes?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"How about this? You drive us out of town, pull over once we're out of the busy part and it'll be pretty much a straight drive home from there."

He sighed, I held my breath. "We'll see how busy it is."

So about five minutes later I was sitting nervously behind the wheel and Steve was sitting in the passenger seat, probably more nervous than me. We had just passed the lot and I was turning onto my road, going real slow like Steve told me to when I was turning, than all of a sudden something ran out in front of the car. I screamed and slammed on the brake as card as I could. We came to an abrupt stopped, I threw the car into 'park', undid my seat belt and ran in front of the car, scared half to deaf. When I saw Two-bit lying on the ground laughing all over himself I could have just killed him. I fantasized getting back into the car and showing him what could have happened if I hadn't of stopped in time.

"My God Two-bit, that was not funny. I could have killed you!" I crossed my arms over my chest, I felt like I was about to burst into tears. I looked over to see Steve leaning against the car, smirking to himself. For once I didn't find his smirk cute, I found it annoying that neither of them realized how serious Two-bit's stupid prank was.

I took off walking toward the house, ignoring them called at me that it was just a joke. I had stopped almost right outside the house so Steve got into the car and drove it into the driveway while Two-bit followed me into the living room. I was surprised to see Darry, Ponyboy and Dally already home. I stopped short seeing them.

"Where have you been Penny? You never told me you were going out?" Darry asked, and I could tell he wasn't happy. I looked at the clock to see that it was just after nine, I hadn't realized me and Steve had been out for so long and wondered why Ponyboy and Dally were back so early.

"I d-didn't know I was gonna go out."

"Well where'd ya go and how'd ya get there?"

"S-Steve came by and asked if there was any dinner, so we w-went out and got some."

"Penny and Steve sitting in a tree…" Two-bit sang, right after Steve came in the door. Nobody thought anything thing of it, they knew Steve was joking, but m cheeks got all red anyhow.

"Fuck off Two-bit," I said only cussing so much 'cause I was still real mad about what had happened outside.

"Penny you are in enough trouble as it is," Darry told me. "I told you that you couldn't go out this weekend."

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"Oh don't be too mad Darry she's just mad 'cause she almost ran me over with Steve's car!" Two-bit went on to tell the whole story, including how he heard me scream 'like a little girl'. I pointed out that I _was_ girl. Dally found the story hilarious and even Ponyboy found it funny.

I stormed into my room, not caring that Darry wasn't done lecturing me. I seemed to be storming into my room a lot lately.

**AN- Finally, another chapter is finished. I was really disappointed that I only got one review for the last chapter, I'm hoping people are still enjoying the story. I enjoy all feedback! Please tell me if you notice any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes and I'll go back and fix them.**

**P.S. I'm not American but I was almost positive that you get what is called your Learner's Permit at fifteen. It that's wrong please tell me.**

**P.S.S. Excuse any Canadian spelling I may has forgot to change.**


	11. Good Times

Darry never did come into my room to continue his lecture that night and I never found out why Ponyboy and Dally were home so early when they were supposed to be at the Nightly Double. Darry might not have come into my room to lecture me that night but he sure did lecture me. The next morning, before I even made it to the bathroom he started in on his lecture. I was still half asleep but did get the gist of it; Darry's the boss and what he says goes, and if I don't like it then I can get out! Well, he didn't actually say that last part, what he said was that if I didn't like it then that was just too bad for me and I could stay home until I did get it.

So then it was Saturday night and I was sitting at home all alone, which wasn't much different from my previous Saturday night's since the accident. Except that that Saturday, I actually wanted to go out. Darry had the night off for once but ruined it by having Kaity come over to watch a movie that was on the television. Sodapop was going out with Shelley again and Steve and Two-bit were going to some party.

I sat around trying to finish up my English assignment, questions about a short story that we read in class, until I was so frustrated that I wanted to bang my head off the coffee table. Ponyboy sitting beside me happily writing out a good copy of some multiple paged essay didn't help my frustration any.

"Why do have to look so god-damned happy while do that?" I finally snapped at my startled little brother.

"Watch your language Penny!" Darry snapped from the dining room table where he and Kaity were yet again doing some paperwork. I don't know why she had to do it here, it's not like her and Darry could focus on each other too much when they were just sitting around doing paperwork.

"Huh?" Ponyboy asked.

"Nothing," I said moodily.

I glanced up at glared at the dining room for a second, just long enough for Kaity to look up, catch my eye and say something to Darry, passing him a sheet of paper from the top of one of her big piles. My first thought was, _Oh, shit._

But Darry smiled a little and Kaity said, "Good job at that quiz Penny, 19/20."

"Seriously?" I asked. I thought that I had failed the pop quiz she had thrown on us last Thursday for sure.

"That's real good Penny," Darry said, then seemed to think about something. "You and Ponyboy maybe wanna go to that movie you missed last week?"

I sat up at that, "Really?" I asked, "I thought that I was grounded."

"Well if you don't _wanna_ go then you can stay grou-,"

"No, no, no," I said quickly, "we're on our way. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I thought it might be nice for getting such a good grade on that quiz."

I looked at him skeptically for a minute, than figured that that was just as much the real reason as the fact that he wanted me and Ponyboy out of the house so he could watch his movie alone with Kaity.

So ten minutes later Darry was getting ready to drive us over to the theatre, he had called Soda at his girlfriend's and him and Steve were gonna swing by and pick us up when the movie was over. I was just about to get into the back of the truck when Darry asked me if I wanted to drive. I hesitated, thinking about Two-bit's little stunt the night before, then decided to go for it.

Darry wasn't quite as relaxed while I was driving as Steve was. Steve had seemed nervous that I was driving, whereas Darry wasn't nervous but barked orders at me every time I did something wrong or too slow or too fast. I stopped abruptly at a red light then looked angrily over at Darry.

"Can't you say anything nicely and calmly? You're making me so d-damned nervous barking out everything in that tone."

"Penny you have got to quit with the attitude and the cussing!" he said.

"You don't care when anyone else cusses around you, and damned is barely a cuss anyway."

"Everyone else isn't you Penny."

"You mean everyone else isn't a girl," I muttered, angrily pulling up to stop outside the movie house and putting the truck in park, I wasn't even going to attempt parking yet. "Every other person in the neighborhood cusses ten times more than I do!"

"I don't care what every other person does Penny, I care about what you do and I don't want you cussin' anymore. You're lucky that I even let you go out tonight, don't test me Penny 'cause next time you won't be goin' anywhere. Savvy?"

"Ya, ya," I said, got out of the truck and walked into the movie house, Ponyboy following behind.

"Golly, I can't believe him. Must be nice for you that he's too busy hollering at me now to notice when you stick a toe outta line!"

"Don't yell at me Pen, I didn't do anything," he said, though he wasn't really upset about it. "But it is about time he got off o' my back," he teased.

We had been out of the movie house for at least fifteen freezing cold minutes before Steve and Sodapop finally showed up. I had started cussin' Steve out and Ponyboy playfully said that maybe Darry was right and I ought to quit cussin' so much. I said that if people like Steve weren't late all the time then I wouldn't need to be cussin' at all.

Steve didn't like that and made me sit in the back. Sodapop asked Pony how the movie was and Ponyboy rambled on and on until we got home. Steve came in with us and I figured he'd be crashing on our couch again. Little did we know that the couch was currently being used for some extra-curricular activities.

We had opened the door were faced with a very disturbing site involving Darry, Kaity and an inappropriate position on our very public couch. They heard they door slam and separated quickly Kaity with a very red face, it was silent until I said, "No wonder he let me outta the house," and then Sodapop started making barfing sounds, walking over to the chair. Darry stood up and put him in a headlock, Steve of course came to the rescue of his buddy and Ponyboy evened it out by helping out Darry, soon they were all in a big scuffle on the floor. I rolled my eyes as they playfully traded insults, huffing and puffing and trying unsuccessfully to get the best of Darry. Kaity sat by laughing and shaking her head at their antics. Steve got out of the mess of limbs flailing on the floor just in time for Two-bit to come in, see what was going on and join in. Steve lit a cigarette and all of a sudden came up, put _me_ in a headlock and started messing up my hair.

I squawked indignantly and tried to get away. I couldn't and started gut punching him, not too hard, even though he probably wouldn't have noticed much if I was punching with everything I had. I happened to notice that Kaity was now trying to take on Darry but even that didn't stop me laughing, especially when Two-bit and Steve decided to gang up and tickle me.

For once the night ended without me storming into my room and slamming the door.

**AN: Sorry it's been awhile I won't make excuses even though I have tons! Sorry if I forgot to change some of the Canadian spelling. Any grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes will be fixed if they're pointed out. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	12. Progress

Darry walked in the door almost an hour later for the third day that week. Lately me or Sodapop had been making dinner and waiting for Darry to get home before we ate instead of the other way around. I'd been trying to make dinner because nobody but Soda can stand eating Soda's cooking for too long. The first couple times that Darry came in late he kept apologizing and had brought us each home some Pepsi. Sodapop and Ponyboy had told him not to worry about it and that he needed to have some fun for once. I think he felt mighty guilty about leaving us alone longer then he had to and making us cook but that didn't stop him from going out with Kaity after work. It just made him look all the more guilty and stressed. I felt bad and tried not to make him feel too bad about it.

I didn't even hate Kaity as much as I used too, as a person that is. As a teacher I still didn't like her, but it was getting easier to think of her as two different people. Ms Henderson, and then the girl that was making my big brother happy again, I wouldn't go as far to say that I liked her, but I didn't hate her anymore.

My good mood had also been helped along by Steve. He'd driven me home from school every day the last week and three of the days it was just me and him in the car on account of Pony's track practices and Two-bit's suspension. We'd gotten a lot more comfortable being alone together and just talking. He'd still not gotten word on the scholarship's he'd sent out for and was getting worried, but it came out as angry. I'd been trying to tell him not to worry and that everything would work out, I don't know if he believed me or not.

He'd even been letting me drive, he'd get me to take long unnecessary routes so that I could have more driving experience. He said it was because he was getting sick of me complaining that Darry had no time to teach me. So we'd spend a good fifteen to twenty minutes just talking and driving, then most of the time we'd go to the DX and we'd continue talking while he worked on cars and I attempted to do my homework. I was still his official flashlight holder and he'd taken to flipping me a nickel or dime when we were finished, paying me for my help.

It was Friday and Ponyboy was in the car. Steve was driving today and he was going to drop us right off at our house, I was rambling on about nothing, nobody was really listening but I kept talking. Steve surprised me that way, he didn't mind if I just rambled on and on, he knew that I knew he didn't really listen and that I didn't care if he did or not. I was never really one for talking just to fill a silence but Steve's radio was out and I wouldn't have felt comfortable talking to Steve like when we were alone with Ponyboy in the back. I didn't think Steve would either because we usually talked about school, college and what we wanted in the future.

Steve dropped up off and then left with a, "See ya later kid." I knew he wasn't working and couldn't help but wonder where he was going. Me and Ponyboy spent some time just watching the television with our homework books spread out on the coffee table.

Steve brought Sodapop home from the DX station after a few hours and we realized that we didn't have anything to make for dinner. It took a bit of convincing but we got Steve to take us to the Grocery store, after grabbing the list off the fridge and the grocery money out of the cookie jar.

"Sodapop! Stop it!" I yell-whispered. "Shopping with you two goons is like trying to keep two year olds calm at the candy counter," I muttered. Sodapop and Steve were acting like normal seventeen year old boys down the first two aisles, and then all hell broke loose and they started acting like a couple two year olds. They were pulling everything off the shelves and playing with the shopping cart and were being loud and obnoxious all around. Ponyboy found it funny but also looked a little embarrassed.

They finally knocked down a stand of dips and I threatened having Sodapop make dinner if they didn't go wait in the car. Sodapop didn't care but Ponyboy and Steve didn't want to eat green spaghetti so Sodapop and Steve left the store pouting.

"What else's on the list Pony?"

"Just cheese and sugar. I'll go grab the cheese if you wanna find some sugar?"

"Alright, I'll meet you at the checkout."

The drive home was uneventful. I decided I'd start cooking the spaghetti so it'd be ready when Darry got home. I was muttering along with the radio when Steve came in and leaned on the counter beside where I was chopping up onions. When the boys made spaghetti they just threw the sauce on some noodles and served it. I went all out, adding all kinds of vegetables and spices.

"You out?" I asked, referring to the game of poker Two-bit had started up.

"Yeah, only cause your brothers a cheatin' son of a bitch," he said good-naturedly.

I grinned at him. "Here," I handed him a wooden spoon and gestured to the simmering sauce, "might as well make yourself useful."

Surprisingly enough, he started stirring without argument.

A few minutes later we were in a heated argument, he still thought Mr Read was fired for sleeping with students and I still thought he was ridiculous.

"I betcha he was sleeping with the entire cheerleading squad!"

"Oh, yah," I said sarcastically. "Us teenage girls all find his multiple chins and rolls of fat absolutely irresistible. He's a hunk alright, that Mr Read."

"Woah, I don't think I want to know what's going on in here!" Two-bit said. I looked up to see him and the rest of the gang waiting around the table.

"Y'all can sit down and Stevie'll help me get everything on the table," I grinned at Steve, daring him to refuse.

"Ain't you helpful _Stevie_," Two-bit made fun, earning himself a whack on the back of the head.

He was about to retaliate but I stopped him before they could get into a full blown scuffle. "Now, now we are at the dinner table and you are guests," I said, pointing at Two-bit, "behave or I'll have to ask you to leave the premises." I said with mock superiority.

"Oh…be careful Two-bit else you won't get no dinner at all," Dally mocked. I ignored him and turned to Johnny.

"You want some garlic toast Johnny-cake?"

He answered with a quiet, "Yah, thanks Penny," and a soft smile.

"How was work Darry?"

"Same old stuff," he shrugged.

"This is great Penny."

"Thanks."

The boys were all digging in and our house was silent for once, aside from the blaring radio and television that is. The telephone rang and I hopped up and grabbed the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Um…Penny? This is Maria," there was a pause and a sniffle. "I uh, I know we haven't talked in awhile but I'm kinda in some trouble and was hoping you could help me out."

**Bit of a cliffhanger there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and would love to know what you thought about it. I don't always catch all my mistakes, so if you see any at all please tell me and I'll try to fix them. I'm so sorry about the wait; it's been far too long. Sorry!**


End file.
